An Unexpected Meeting
by GreenFiore
Summary: ONESHOT. ishizuxbakura isisxmahad. Bakura decides to pay a little visit to Ishizu, but when he shows up at her door, Ishizu has no idea what to do.


AN:Hey! Thisis just a random oneshot I wrote. I am not particulary fond of the Ishizu/Bakura pairing, but I thought it would be interesting to write. There is alsoa bit Isis/Mahad, which I think is a cute pairing. This oneshot really has no purpose, so it coulde be considered a drabble. But either way, I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, SORRY!

* * *

It was a dark and silent night. Not a sound could be heard; not even the rustling of the trees. The blackness of the night had engulfed everything that was once there in the day. But that didn't stop Ishizu. She sat with the meek light above, resting on her bed, as she strained her eyes trying to decipher a new hieroglyphic that had just come in from the Domino Museum.

Her long black hair cascaded down her back, and her ocean- blue eyes followed every detail. Though it was dark and this was her only time to rest, Ishizu couldn't help but work. That was what she did, especially when she had a challenge ahead of her.

Marik would always joke with his sister saying, "Sis, always puts determination in everything, from trying to save one her family members or friends to cleaning every single dirty dish after me and Odion eat."

But Marik and Odion weren't there in the apartment. They had gone out that night to a movie or to do something fun. Marik was always care-free and outgoing; much to Ishizu's worry, but Odion was always there to protect him.

Yet Ishizu was consumed by this hieroglyph. It was like no other and had mysteriously come to the museum only today.

That was when a loud knock came from the apartment door. Ishizu jumped and was awoken from her analytical trance. She got up and cautiously walked to the large door with her cream-colored dress flowing behind her. As she made each step, the floor creaked and uneasiness filled her more and more.

She knew it couldn't be Marik or Odion. They both had keys and would call her if anything was wrong. But then who could it be? Ishizu didn't have plans with anybody tonight, especially this late at night.

But curiously, she turned the door knob slowly, as the door opened, only to find a pair of dark and ominous eyes staring back at her. It was Bakura.

Ishizu quickly gasped and tried to slam the door closed, but Bakura interjected, stopping the door from shutting, in a flash.

"You know my dear; it is quite rude to slam a door in one of your guests face?"

He pushed the door open and Ishizu backed away in return, grabbing her Millennium Tauk, which encompassed her neck. "I am not afraid of you Bakura. Try as you may, the Millennium Tauk will stay in my possession." She tried to sound strong, calm at the least, but she couldn't help the quavering in her voice.

But Ishizu's effort seemed to fail as she saw a smirk form on his face. Bakura was more amused than anything. "It seems you are quite mistaken, my dear. You may be the wise and great Ishizu to others, but I can see who you truly are. And right now, you are shaking in your slippers at the sight of me."

Ishizu averted her eyes. The more he talked the more he infuriated her. She could feel the rage boil inside of her and her courage rise up as a tidal wave engulfing all her senses.

"I do not know what you talk of, Bakura. But I demand you leave now," she said sternly and this time there was no fear in her voice.

Yet Bakura seemed to ignore her and continue with his little rant. "And you're second misconception, my dear, is that I am here for your stupid little necklace, when in actuality I am here for you."

Ishizu glared at him. "What do you mean?" she shot back.

"Well, my dear, it is quite simple. I am here to take you on one of the most memorable nights of you life. So I suggest you follow me to my car as quickly as possible, before the sun rises and spoils all our fun."

Ishizu released her grip on her neck and allowed her hand to fall to her side in utter shock. Never had she thought a circumstance such as this would meet her one day, even through her many hardships and unusual encounters in her life and family. "What makes you think I will accompany you, _dear_ Bakura? For I see no interest of mine in you," she stated calmly.

"Ahh…you seem to be mistaken again, Ishizu, my dear. For I know you will go with me and will want to at that. You see, Ishizu, I remember your face quite clearly from my past long ago, your beautiful blue eyes and long, silky black hair. You haven't changed a bit. But when I first saw you, all those years ago, I was charmed. I didn't know how a girl of your beauty could be High Priestess under that despicable Pharaoh or how you could even look at that disgrace of a Millennium Ring holder. It absolutely sickened me."

But Ishizu stood there, keeping her composure and tried to reckon with the maniac that stood before her. "I do not possess the full recollection of my past, Bakura, but I do believe my judgment now is just as strong as it was five thousand years ago. Do not insult my Pharaoh in my presence, for he is a wise leader and strong king, and has always acted in kindness to others. I ask you, please; to reconsider the position you have taken against the Pharaoh."

"Ahh…I believed you begged that of me once before. You were always the kind one, Ishizu, strong, wise, but always kind. Maybe that's why you fell in love with Mahad. You pitied him and his waste of life. I only did him a favor, when I killed him. It sickened me to see you mourn him, but I had to what I had to do, even when Zork took your life. It was all for the best."

"You are sick, Bakura," spat Ishizu in disgust. "You will always be. Though I cannot remember all, I know the priest you speak of was a good person."

But then in one swift movement, Bakura grabbed Ishizu's arm. She tried to struggle free, but he gripped her arm even harder. "You will be coming with me, my dear," he whispered in her ear.

Ishizu tried to hold her tears back as she struggled, but they soon came down, one by one until she finally shouted, "Let go of me!"

He instantly released her, to Ishizu's surprise, but then pulled her into a kiss. Ishizu tried to push him off her, but as soon she stepped back, he released her from his grasp.

Ishizu was stunned. She looked up solemnly, only to find a devilish smirk on Bakura's face. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

But then suddenly the Millennium Ring began to glow. Bakura looked down in shock. "How could this be?"

A blinding light then flashed through the apartment, and then the next thing Ishizu saw was Bakura laying on the ground, passed out.

Soon the phone rang, startling Ishizu. She walked over cautiously to the phone and picked up slowly.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

"Hi, Ishizu, it's Yugi." His naturally cheery voice lifted Ishizu, as she sighed in relief.

"Hello, Yugi. Is there anything I could help you with?" She sounded much calmer, but she knew Bakura could wake any second now.

"Well, Ishizu," a wave concern over came his voice, "I actually called to see if you were okay. This may sound crazy, but when I picked up my Dark Magician card after I dropped it, I thought of you for some odd reason, and just wanted to make sure everything is alright."

"That was very kind of you, Yugi," Ishizu then hesitated, "But I am alright. Thank you, though."

"Oh, ok. But if you need anything, just call me. Okay?" Ishizu could tell there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, Yugi, I will, and thank you."

"Ok then, bye"

"Bye"

And with that Ishizu hung up the phone.

She then looked behind her and saw a tall shadow in the corner of her eye. But then she relaxed once she heard the warm voice coming from the mysterious form.

"Hey, Sis, wait a minute, what happened here? Are you okay?" Marik looked in utter shock.

"I am fine Marik. Bakura just decided to pay me a little visit. But all is done, so there is need to worry, though I don't know what to do with him lying there," replied Ishizu.

Yet as Ishizu spoke, Bakura started to stir. Odion quickly picked up a candle stick holder that had fell before, and held it in a defensive position. Bakura's eyes opened slowly, but when Ishizu looked over, she realized there was no longer the malice in his dark eyes.

"Umm… where am I?" asked Ryou as he got up rubbing his head. Odion let down his guard and Ishizu walked lightly toward him.

"An evil spirit had taken over you, Ryou." She spoke gently and helped him up.

Ryou's face was filled with embarrassment, especially when the dark-haired beauty was pulling up. He then noticed the bruises on her arm and quickly apologized. "I am so sorry for any trouble I caused you."

Ishizu looked at him with her air of mystics and smiled gently. "There is no need to apologize. But I do suggest you get home as soon as possible and rest. You have been through a lot tonight."

Ryou nodded his head and walked gloomily through the door.

Marik and Odion looked at Ishizu, and gave her a reassuring nod.

"You've been strong, my sister," spoke Odion, "with all the power of the goddess Isis."

Ishizu smiled. "Thank you, Odion." But then as she walked back to her bed, she realized the scroll was gone.

A surge of anger came over her, yet with a simple deep breadth, she was fine, and walked over to get a new scroll to translate.


End file.
